Midnight Confessions
by Melanushkia
Summary: It's the sixth year and Hermione is not herself. She has feelings for Ron, but he wont return them. Harry is trying to help, but will it be too late?
1. Him

Okay, I know I should be updating my other stories, but I am having writer's block with those, and I just got the idea for this. So tell me if you like it and we will see how far it goes...Oh yeah...all this stuff points to most characters and setting not mine.  
  
"Oh Harry, this is excellent!" said Hermione to the left of me, "We haven't been out of the castle is so long...and it's absolutely BEAUTIFUL out!!"  
  
She was right, we had been so bogged down over the holiday, but now it was spring, all three of us were at Hogsmeade and everything was good. Ron, being the humongous flirt he was, had yet another new girl friend that he was going off to meet. Hermione and I, both unattached, spent the day together, just looking around.  
  
Ron had promised to meet us at The Three Broomsticks at the end of the day so we cold meet his new girl friend. Hermione and I were betting on what she would be like. Ron had a fetish for blonde bimbo type lately, so that's what I thought she would be like. Hermione said he was getting out of that and that she would be intelligent and witty. She was wrong.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ron said as he walked over to out table, "This is Heather, she's an American witch."  
  
"Hi!" She squeaked, oh boy, did I ever win this bet. This girl was at least five foot six or seven; Ron's lucky he's six-foot already. She had legs for days and long, flowing blonde hair, beautiful, yes, but not my type. I want a girl that knows what monogamy is. (A/N: If you don't know what monogamy is, find out, you have to know what it means to get the joke, and it will do you well.)  
  
"Heather, these are my best friends, Harry and Hermione."  
  
"Hello." Hermione said, looking none too pleased wit this girl  
  
"What kind of name is Hermione? I've never heard that before, it's funny."  
  
"It's the name my parents gave me, and I'll thank you not to poke fun at it." she said through clenched teeth before going over to the bar  
  
"Nice." I whispered to Ron, "Hi, I'm Harry."  
  
"What did I do Ron?" she whined, oh is that going to get old fast  
  
"Nothing, she's just...touchy."  
  
"Oh, okay!" she said, back to her peppy self, I was amazed at how fast she could change her emotions  
  
"Right...uh...see you around mate." I said and walked over to Hermione  
  
"You know, she didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I reasoned  
  
"Yeah, I know," she said, more into her drink, than to me, "It's just...why can't he go for a smart girl for once? I mean...these girl have to get old sometime, right?"  
  
"They do, that's true. But, Hermione, if you like him, why not tell him?" I had known for a while she had feelings for Ron, but this is the first time I have said anything  
  
"You think I? Oh Harry, I just meant..."  
  
"Come on Hermione, it's kind of obvious, to me anyway."  
  
"Oh damn. Is it obvious to him?"  
  
"No, he's not looking, really looking at you yet."  
  
"Yeah..." She said, taking another sip of her drink, which, I found, was Fire Whisky  
  
"Hermione...where...where did you get that?"  
  
"What? Oh, this? The bartender gave it to me, he said I looked sad."  
  
I looked up to see a very young bartender looking at us, well, not us, but Hermione. I didn't like the look of him, he looked too old for her.  
  
"I don't think you should have this, here, give it to me."  
  
"Yeah...fine....I'm going the ladies room, I'll meet you outside."  
  
"Alright." I waited until she went in then I called the bartender over  
  
"What can I do for ya, mate?" he asks, he thinks he is so damn smooth  
  
"What you can do is to leave that girl alone. How old are you?"  
  
"Twenty-five. Why do you ask?"  
  
"She's only sixteen, leave her alone." and I left the bar  
  
"Hey" the bartender said as Hermione came out of the bathroom  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm Zack, how are you?"  
  
"I'm Hermione, and I'm fine. Is there something I can do for you? I was just leaving."  
  
"Yes, would you go out with me next Saturday?"  
  
She was a little stunned, but she regained her composure and said, "Yes, I would love to."  
  
"Excellent, be here at seven, we will go out to dinner."  
  
"I can't...we can't just leave the castle..."  
  
"Come on, it's the weekend, who will know?"  
  
"Alright, seven it is, see you then Zack."  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
I had seen the whole thing, when she came out, I was so angry, "What did that guy ask you?" I almost yelled  
  
"He wanted to take me out next Saturday."  
  
"WHAT?" this time I had to yell, "You said 'no', right?"  
  
"Of course not! He's handsome and very polite, why wouldn't I go out with him?"  
  
"Hermione! He's twenty-five for one thing! And you can't just leave the castle! "  
  
"I can if you let me use the invisibility cloak, and who cares how old he is?"  
  
"Listen, I know you are sad about Ron, but you can't go out with this guy. He's too old for you." I didn't want to do this to her, but I had no choice, "And I won't let you use the invisibility cloak."  
  
"What the hell Harry?" she spat, "I finally meet a guy that takes interest in me, and you wont even let me meet him once! You're not my father, Harry." and with that she was gone, just then, Ron came out, snoging Heather  
  
"What's her problem?" he said as he looked up to see Hermione run away  
  
"I don't know." I'll tell him later, I don't want to talk in front of Heather  
  
The week was flying by, but all I could think about was Hermione, I didn't know what to do. She wouldn't talk to me all week, and I was worried that she was going to do something drastic. But, I let it go on Friday night when still nothing had happened.  
  
"Is she talking to you?" Ron asked  
  
"Not yet, hopefully, once Saturday is gone, she'll forget about it." I said, only half believing it,  
  
"How's Heather?"  
  
"We broke up. I am done with that, I want a girl I can talk to."  
  
I smirked, 'sure you do', "So, have your eye on anyone?"  
  
"Not really, but I need a little time to look around. As much as I hate to admit it, there is a Slytherin girl who looks good. She is smart and relatively nice for Slytherin..."  
  
"Yeah..." I wasn't rally listing, I was thinking about what Hermione had said, if he would just ask her out...Ron brought me back to reality  
  
"Harry...Harry!"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"I said, what do you think?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About the Slytherin girl"  
  
"Oh, she sounds great."  
  
"You weren't even listening!"  
  
"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind. I'm not hungry, I'll see you later."  
  
"See ya, mate."  
  
I went back to the common room it was totally deserted, everyone was at dinner. I had a small mountain of homework to do, so I thought I might get started on it as I waited for everyone to come back, I wanted to talk to Hermione...  
  
After everyone came back from dinner, Hermione still wasn't here, and I started to worry, "Was she at dinner?" I asked Ron  
  
"No...Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her since our last class."  
  
"Damn. I hope she's alright, maybe we should go look for her."  
  
"Harry, we have to give her some space, let her think. She's not stupid, she'll be fine."  
  
"Yeah...I guess your right."  
  
I went back to my homework after suggesting Ron do the same. We worked late into the night. At about midnight, Ron said he was off to bed, I wanted to wait for Hermione, and she still wasn't back. Right after Ron left, she came through the port hole; she looked freezing, even though it was only a cool spring night.  
  
"Hermione! Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Look, Harry, I'm sorry. You were right, I have been awful to you this week, can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Of course, what are friends for? Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yeah, just tired, I'm going to bed. Night, Harry"  
  
"Night."  
  
I still felt like there was something wrong, but I didn't know what it was. I knew I couldn't sleep, so I just kept doing homework. It was nearly five when I finished it all, I decided it was time for bed, even though I would probably be up soon. So I went off to bed, and fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
It was noon when I woke up, I had missed breakfast. But lunch was soon, so I got dressed and went down to the Great Hall. When I walked in, I saw Ron and Hermione, so I went over to them.  
  
"Hey! He's finally up!" Ron said  
  
"Yeah, yeah, leave me alone."  
  
"I hope you had a restful sleep." he mocked  
  
"How late were you doing homework, Harry?" Hermione asked  
  
"Oh, I don't know, fiveish?"  
  
"Harry! You shouldn't stay up so late."  
  
Thankful she was back to her old self, I didn't want to argue, "Yeah, I know, I'll try not to."  
  
We spent the whole day together, since it was another beautiful day. Mostly we just lazed by the lake, but we did get up the energy to do a little flying, even Hermione. At about six forty-five, Hermione left, saying she had a little homework to do, and that she would be back soon. When an hour passed and she still hadn't returned, I started to worry.  
  
"Ron, what if she went out with that guy?"  
  
"She didn't. I know her, she's smarted than that."  
  
But when we got there, she wasn't in the common room.  
  
"Shit." I said as I ran up to the dorm, Ron at my heels  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked  
  
"FUCK! IT'S GONE!"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"My invisibility cloak, she took it, she went on that date."  
  
"Oh shit." he breathed  
  
So? Did you like it? I hope so. R&R me and I might keep this going.  
  
Mel 


	2. Sneaking Away

You like me, you REALLY like me! Lol, don't worry, I'm not getting big headed on you! But I am glad you liked it. So here is chapter two, but, I have a few things to do first. Review Thanks To:  
  
Min: Thanks for the review, I will try to take your advice and review you faster.  
  
Emily: Thanks for the very short, tiny, not-big-at-all review!! I loved it!!  
  
Espo: Happy you liked my story, thanks for the review.  
  
Pink-Umbrella: Glad you like it, maybe Draco will be here soon...  
  
Victorita9: Thanks for the review, glad you liked it!  
  
Bukama: Thanks for the review, I think Madame Rozerta is...um...getting to old to run the place herself so she has gotten some help.  
  
Lisa: Your penname is too long to write, so I didn't!! Lol, glad you love me, but read my story too!!  
  
Anna: Happy you liked it, sad you thought it was odd, AND even sadder for the extreme lack of review there was. Lol, kidding, I know you did your best under certain circumstances.  
  
Jessie: So happy you liked it. Not as happy that you were lazy and gave me a little review! Lol, I hope to see better next time, you lazy bum!! Kidding, don't hate me!!  
  
TheOneAndOnly: What is this? Yet another penname? Am well, thanks for the review and as I stated above, Draco might come soon...oh yeah, thanks for my torch, I can throw it at you again!!  
  
Kate: Thank you so much for putting in the effort for a good length review. I am so happy you liked it!! Sorry about the POV confusion, but I thought you would get it eventually. Anyway, Harry is not the flirt because he always is, and I have plans for both him and Ron. I am sorry about the blonde bimbo thing, I'm blonde too! I didn't mean all blondes were bimbos, just the ones Ron has been dating. Yes, Ron is quite stupid, and yes, we don't like Zack (bartender) very much. I don't think Harry likes her...he might...but It's not up to me, it's up to him. And I was very angry at her as well for doing that bad Hermione. I think 302 is fine, thanks again. And you said 'sheesh' more than I can count! Lol, GO YOU!!  
  
Wow! That was a lot! Thank again for all of you reviews!! I love you all!! Now on to the chapter! Oh wait, I have one more thing for you, my reviewers, I have gotten a lot of questions about the POV and I want to clear it up for you. It is in Harry's POV, but when he isn't in the scene it's just in third person. I know that's odd, but that's just how I wanted to do it. Oka,y now we are ready, onto chapter two!  
  
"How could she do this?" I asked Ron, "I told HIM to leave her alone! I told HER she couldn't have that cloak! DAMN!!!! DAMN!!!! DAMN!!!!"  
  
"I know mate, but you have to calm dawn, I'm sure she's fine, she'll be back soon."  
  
"No, she wont. And even if she is back soon, she'll want to go on another date with that creep."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because that's how girls are, if an attractive older man takes an interest in them, that's it, their in love."  
  
"You don't know that Harry." But I could tell in Ron's voice that he knew I was right  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Hermione walked into the bar and it was almost deserted, she had never seen it at night before. She walked over to the bartender, putting the cloak in her bag, "Hello." she said  
  
"Oh, hello. Wait just one minute and we can go."  
  
"Alright." she said, sitting down at the bar  
  
Zack finished what he had to do and they were off. He look her to a really nice restaurant just outside of Hogsmeade. They had an elegant dinner with witty conversation. Hermione could feel herself falling for this man, even though he was nine years older than her, who cares?  
  
After dinner, Zack took her back to the castle, it was ten o'clock. He gave her a gift, a bracelet that would make her invisible when she pushed a certain charm. He said they were really rare and heard to get, but he had one and wanted to give it to her. He also wanted to see her again. With this bracelet she knew she didn't need to steal the invisibility cloak to see him, so she said yes, same time next week.  
  
She used her new bracelet, not the cloak, to get back into the castle. Hermione knew Harry and maybe Ron would be waiting for her, she prepared for what was to come. Not wanting Harry and Ron to know about the gift, she put the cloak on and entered the common room. "We know you're there, Hermione, take it off." I said as soon as the porthole opened and no one seemed to come in.  
  
"Hello." she said, taking it off, "Nice night, isn't it?"  
  
"Don't play stupid with us, we know where you were." I said  
  
"What ever do you mean, Harry?"  
  
"I know you were on a date with that Zack creep!"  
  
"So what if I was?" she yelled, "He asked me out and I wanted to go, it's my life Harry!!!"  
  
"FINE! You know what? I don't care! GO! Get yourself raped, see what I do!!!" I couldn't take it and stomped off to the dorm  
  
"Is that what you think, Ron?"  
  
"I don't know, I think he's to old for you. I'm kind of with Harry on this."  
  
"Humph." with that the ran off to the girls dorm and Ron came up the stairs to ours  
  
"So?" I asked  
  
"So, she's quite mad at you, and somewhat mad at me."  
  
"Let her be, I don't give a shit."  
  
"Alright Harry."  
  
I think Ron knew that I did give a shit, and he did too. Neither of us wanted to see her get hurt. But there was nothing we could do, she wasn't going to listen to us, she had to find out for herself. All we could do is watch. Yes, we would try everything in our power to stop her, but we know it will do no good. I really hope she comes to her senses soon, I can't see her get hurt.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Hermione had stopped talking to me again. I was going crazy, I didn't know if that guy asked her out again and I didn't know if she was going to go. She talked to Ron, but rarely. We both wanted to know what happened on that date, and we both wanted to know when she was going out with him next.  
  
The week dragged by slower then ever. I couldn't wait until Saturday, I was going to spend the whole day with Ron and Hermione, she was going nowhere. But, when Saturday morning rolled around, that was never going to happen...  
  
"Where is she?" I asked Ron at breakfast  
  
"I don't know, maybe she is sleeping in."  
  
"She never sleeps in, you know that Ron."  
  
"Yeah...your right..."  
  
"Damn, where the hell is she?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Hermione was in her dorm, but she was not sleeping in. Hermione knew Harry and Ron would want to know what she was doing, she could not let them see her all day. She used her bracelet to become invisible and went down to the Great Hall, Harry and Ron were still there, 'Damn' she thought. 'I'll just have to wait till they leave.' She knew they were waiting for her, so she knew it would be a long wait for breakfast. She decided to just go to the library and go to the kitchens for food later. But when she got there, she saw the one person she didn't want to see more than Harry and Ron, Draco Malfoy. "Hey, Granger, not eating are we?"  
  
"I'm not hungry, Malfoy. Why are you here?"  
  
"I ate early this morning, I wanted to...um..."  
  
"What did you want to do?"  
  
"Nothing, leave me alone."  
  
"You wanted to read!"  
  
"So what if I did?"  
  
"Well, you've made it very clear that you find school and education irrelevant."  
  
"I...It's not that I find them irrelevant...it's that I don't agree with most of the teachers."  
  
"And what, may I ask, do you plan to do with all this education?"  
  
"I don't want to be a Death Eater, if that's what you mean. I don't want to be my father."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, didn't know me as well as you thought you did, huh? If you must know mudblood, I don't want to be like my father, I want to work in Muggle Relations."  
  
"YOU?" she laughed, "You hate non-pureblood, why on earth would you want to work with muggles?"  
  
"I find them interesting, not like it's any of your business."  
  
"Well, excuse me!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
They didn't say anything to each other the rest of the morning. The pair of them sat there and read. Around lunch time Draco walked over to Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said, breaking her out of her trance of reading  
  
"For what?" she said, looking up, flustered  
  
"For being a prick to you."  
  
"Oh, yeah, okay, thanks."  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry for the past six and a half years, I've grown up over the summer and the beginning of this year...I...I've changed. I hope you can forgive me and I hope we can be friends." she looked into his eyes and could tell he was sincere  
  
"Draco...I...I don't know what to say, thank you, of course we can be friends."  
  
"Thanks mud-Hermione."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Come on, lets go to lunch."  
  
"No...I..."  
  
"Come on! You didn't eat dinner last night, you didn't eat breakfast, you have to eat sometime."  
  
"I'll eat later...just go..."  
  
"Hermione, we just made a sort of friendship, I don't want you to die from lack of food before we make a real friendship."  
  
"No really, it's okay...I..."  
  
"You what? Why aren't you eating?"  
  
"I...I'm avoiding Harry and Ron."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they don't like the guy I'm dating and they will lecture me about it and try to stop me from going out with him. They've never even met him."  
  
"Then, what don't they like about him? There's nothing to not like if they haven't met him."  
  
"They don't like that he's...um..."  
  
"Come on...tell me Hermione."  
  
"They don't like that he's nine years older than me."  
  
"Really? Whoa...well, I can see how they wouldn't like that. They are your best friends and they just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think he's too old for you too, but I'm not going to try to stop you, you can make your own choices. And at the end of the day, you will have to. Not Harry or Ron or I can do that for you."  
  
"Your right, thanks. Let's just go down to the kitchens, I can get food without going into the Great Hall."  
  
"I think you should talk to them, but okay."  
  
"I know...I will...eventually..."  
  
"Okay, lets go, I'm starving."  
  
So they headed down to the kitchens together, but before they got there, they ran into none other than Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hermione!" I said, coming up to her, she was with Malfoy, "Where have you been all day, and why are you with...him?"  
  
"It is none of your business where you have been, and Draco is the only one around here that understands me, so leave us alone."  
  
Draco? Understand her? What the hell is going on? "What do you mean? We don't understand you?"  
  
"No, you don't. If you did, you wouldn't be acting so stupid about Zack." and with that she grabbed Draco and pushed past us around the corner  
  
"Wait!" I yelled running after her  
  
But when I got around the corner, the only person I saw was Draco, "Where is she?"  
  
"I...I don't know...she just...vanished..."  
  
"Yeah right, you know damn well where she is, now where is she?"  
  
"Really mate, I don't know."  
  
"Okay, I'll let it go this time, but if you did anything to her..."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Yeah" I said, as I went off down the hall with Ron  
  
"Are they gone?" a voice asked  
  
"Yeah, where are you?" Draco answered  
  
"Right here..." said as she came visible  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"This bracelet...if I push a certain charm I become invisible."  
  
"Wow, that's brilliant, where did you get it? Its so rare!"  
  
"Zack gave it to me."  
  
"The guy your dating?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow, he must really like you."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
"Hello Zack."  
  
"Hello Hermione, how are you?"  
  
"A little stressed out, but alright."  
  
"Oh, lets go and you can tell me why your stressed over dinner."  
  
"Alright."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
They went to a quaint little place, a small restaurant that had only enough room for six tables. But, judging by the food, many people worked very hard to have enough money for reservations to eat there. It was excellent, everything was perfect, the food, the music, the mood, the company...  
  
"So why are you stressed?"  
  
"My friends, I don't want to loose their friendship, but they are giving me no choice."  
  
"Why? What are they doing?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Come on, you know you can tell me anything."  
  
"Well, they don't like you, they don't want me to see you, they are trying to stop me."  
  
"Why don't they like me? They've never even met me."  
  
"I know, and it's you as much as your age they don't like."  
  
"Oh, I see, they don't like that I am nine years older then you." he said, taking out a pack of cigarettes  
  
"Yeah...you smoke?"  
  
"Yeah, its helps relieve stress, do you mind?"  
  
"No..." she said, eyeing the box  
  
"You want one?" he asked  
  
HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CLIFFIE!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Only I know what happens, give me wonderful, LONG, reviews and I shall update for you!  
  
Mel 


End file.
